Power Rangers: Pirates Attack
Power Rangers: Pirates Attack (often abbreviated as PRPA or Pirates Attack) is a 1st season of Trilogy series. Later, the new Battlizer give by Dillain called Power Rangers: Elemental Strike (often abbreviated as PRES '''or '''Elemental Strike). Synopsis ﻿After event of Megaforce, the series has changed and Millennuim were evolved into Trilogy. The new enemy named War Pirates and the main antagonist Captain Sardines to destroy earth. Meanwhile at the Shadow's lab, Shadow create the new monster Beehiver and using DNA pod to give the stronger. Samuel were retired and become paleologist and guardian of Animarium. Dillain and Miru discovered Achangna who like to joined them. Peter built the new morpher for them and become the new Power Rangers to defeat Shadow and Sardines. All that suddenly, the two new Rangers named Gantuji and Noodles after the retired. In episode 37, Ziggy marry (accidentally) Mira Clay and he has their son Zip Clay. He since was the Orange Ranger in episode 36. After Clive escaped after the end of episode. Clive managed to defeat Dillain and his teammates, but rescued by Samuel. Dillain drew his picture and shows the own Crypts and new Zords called Elemental Crypts. After the Crypts was became reality, he helped learned the Crypt Spirit. MB is returned back into a dead and defeat the Pirate Rangers and stealing Samuel's powers. However, Darkros was freed and now evil has returned once again. Will they get manage to defeat all of the foes. Samuel sacrifice his powers and gave to his son Dillain then become a new body, but keep his name. Characters New Rangers Ancient Rangers Perge Sages Allies *Samuel Joo (later, became Hisana form after his powers was sacrificed, however, Dillain return his father powers to his true form) *Eureka *Pigma *Freddy *Fabia *Sam *Carly *Spencer *Master Ji *Vida *Matoombo *Ziggy Grover (as revealed Mira's husband) *Mira Clay (as revealed Ziggy's wife) *Dr. K *General Shifter *Bloom *Shawn Arkward *Tsumugi Kotobuki Villains *Captain Sardines *Shadow *Eustace *Mikoto *Mandy *Reika Kitami (defeated by Dillain with the Symbol Morpher, later killed by Mandy about Shadow's perfect plan was failure) *Team Rocket (blast off by Samuel and his Geos) *General Gear (he now successor of Venjix leader) *Venjix (remained head only) *Venjix's brother (defeated by Wheel Zord's Rev Strike Attack) *Darkros (shadow, imprisoned, but she now freed, defeated by Dillain's Zeed Mode) *Clive (arrested by Doggie) *MB (defeated by Dillain and his father Samuel) Monsters *List of the Pirate Attack Monsters Arsenal *Piratizer (remodel of Samuraizer) *Rhino Morpher *Racer Cell Morpher (remodel of Zip Charger) *Nitro Rod (remodel of Nitro Blaster) *Pirate Z-Blaster (remodel of Z-Rex Blaster) **Slashing Sword **Charge Zipper **Drill Handle *Booster Cannon (remodel of Zeo Cannon) *Maverick Trigger and M.Charger Engine Cell (remodel of Sky Shift Blazer) *Nitro Ranger Blaster *Symbol Morpher (remodel of Black Box, stolen by Reika Kitami using Rasengan Shield to prevent his Rasengan so, she protect Team Rocket until the episode 23 taken by Dillain) *Ox Zord Cannon *Pirate Enforcer *Blast Armor Battlizer *Power Sphere Zord *Kizerix Mode *Elemental Mode *Fire Spin Sword **Zord Cannon Blaster Zords This only Yuuri and the others weren't seen American version. Only Mirai and the others was the new Zords sets on American version. Pirates Attack *Pirate Megazord (Flight Strike) *Pirate Megazord **Lion Piratezord **Cure Black **Drillzord *Dynamito Megazord/GizMax Zord **Falcon Beakzord **Armadillo Puckzord **Gizoid Zord *Roarix Megazord *Dualix Megazord **Rhino Zord *Formula Roadzord *GiMax Megazord *Mystical Mirin Megazord **Mirin Zord *Samurai MandiMax Megazord **Mandi Zord *Shuriken Star Megazord **Shuriken Chopper *Dino Drill Megazord **Ice Dinozord *Dino Armor Megazord **Nathan Swift *Aerial Strike Megazord (with the Aerial Strike Disk) **Byron Love *Wheel Zord *Jet Zord *Ox Zord/Ox Disc Megazord *Blast Armor Megazord (with the Fire Dragon Disk) **Datazord (incompleted Paleozord's data) *Star Megatazord (Julien's created Megatazord with using Galaxy Rangers Key) *Pirate Ultrazord Formation (with Ultrazord Disk) **Ultrazord Weapon: Shark Attackzord (combination of Shark Blade, Manta Gun and Goat Hammer) *Pirate Ultrazord (with Pirate Red Ranger Key) **Masane Amaha **Ultrazord Weapon: Phoenix Attackzord Elemental Strike *Elemental Crypt **Crypt Attackzord *Young Reika Kitami **Samurai Reikazord/Shuriken Star Megazord *Lucian **Whirlwind Megazord *Diva **CentaurMax Megazord *Liger Zord *Panzer Zord Special Zords *G-Mobile Zord Episodes Pirates Attack *Episode 1: Pirates Appearance (Part One) *Episode 2: Battle for the World (Part Two) *Episode 3: The Mystic Stone (Mystic Force, not only the Rangers) *Episode 4: The Falcon Zord *Episode 5: Armadillo Ball *Episode 6: What the Strange Robot (Sonic X, not appears the Rangers) *Episode 7: Battle Mode Changing *Episode 8: The GizMax Project *Episode 9: Path of the Rhino Ranger *Episode 10: Formula Ranger *Episode 11: Race of the Rhino *Episode 12: Formula Zord Day *Episode 13: The Project Megazord *Episode 14: Mystical Mirai (Mystic Force, Mirai, Vida and Matoombo reappearance) *Episode 15: Strikes Against Powers *Episode 16: Beware For Us (Part One) *Episode 17: The Mysterious Attack (Reika Kitami reappearance, Part Two) *Episode 18: The Symbol Morpher Secret (Part Three) *Episode 19: For All, For Nothing (Part Four) *Episode 20: Train Runaway (Part Five) *Episode 21: Runaway Train Attack (Part Six) *Episode 22: Someone Calling (Part Seven) *Episode 23: Samuel's Donated (Part Eight) *Episode 24: Mandy's Come Again (Mandy reappearance, Part Nine) *Episode 25: Samurai Attacks (Samurai, Minnie Mandy first appearance, Part One) *Episode 26: Lion Samurai Mode (Master Ji reappearance, Part Two) *Episode 27: Out Of The Water *Episode 28: Ancient Time *Episode 29: Dark Zone (Part One) *Episode 30: Ways To The Finish (Part Two) *Episode 31: New Geos (Samuel give to Eureka for safe keeping and replace by Axel Blaze Geos, Samuel and Eureka is only main characters) *Episode 32: Ninja Pirates (Ninja Storm, Ninja Rangers and Thunder Ranger reappearance, Pirate Minizord first appearance) *Episode 33: Ready Take Flight *Episode 34: Fossil Hunt *Episode 35: Special Armor *Episode 36: Unfortunate Sleep *Episode 37: Return Of Raimon (Nathan Swift reappearance) *Episode 38: Aerial Strike *Episode 39: Weapon Zords *Episode 40: Wild Pirate (Wild Force, not only the Rangers) *Episode 41: Three Members Combine (Byron Love reappearance) *Episode 42: Non-Stopping Attack *Episode 43: Orange Secret (mysterious Orange Ranger first appearance) *Episode 44: It Not Silver, But Orange (Ziggy and Mira reappearance) *Episode 45: Take Out Data *Episode 46: Fire Dragon (Inazuma Eleven, Claude, David and Bryce reppearance) *Episode 47: Monsters Attack *Episode 48: Taking Possible *Episode 49: Out Of The Space (In Space, not only the Rangers) *Episode 50: Mastery Of The Blast Armor *Episode 51: Battlizer Of The Fire (Dillain gained the new Battlizer Mode for the first time is Fire Dragon Ranger Mode) *Episode 52: Chirstmas For The Holiday *Episode 53: The Legend Of Time (Zelda reappearance, Miru gained the new Sentientment Mode for the first time called Super Pirate Mode) *Episode 54: Anjangna's Quest (Anjangna gained the new Sentientment Mode for the first time is Super Pirate Mode) *Episode 55: Between Of The Side (Commander Komodo reappearance) *Episode 56: Spilt More Than Us *Episode 57: Way To The Galaxy (Lost Galaxy, Galactabeasts reappearance, Part One) *Episode 58: The Return Of The Torozord (Mike and his Torozord reappearance, Part Two) *Episode 59: The New Megatabeast (King Julien create the new Megatabeast called Star Megatabeast, Part Three) *Episode 60: Memories Of Dillain (Samuel and Eureka only as main character as well Dillain Joo remember the flashback when he was young) *Episode 61: Peter Vs. Xavier: Dawn Fight (Inazuma Eleven, Xavier Foster reappearance, Peter and Xavier were only main character) *Episode 62: Shawn Frost's Returned (Inazuma Eleven, Shawn Frost reappearance, Peter and Shawn were only main character as well Xavier) *Episode 63: The Unknown Disk *Episode 64: Digging For Fossils *Episode 65: Witchblade Returned (Witchblade, Masane Amaha reappearance in the end of the episode Part One) *Episode 66: Blade Mode (Witchblade, Samuel and Masane reunited, Dillain gained the Blade Mode, Part Two) *Episode 67: New Ultrazord Formation (In Space, Frightwing reappearance) *Episode 68: Non-Finishing Geos (Inazuma Eleven, Mark Evan and Nelly Raimon (later, Evan) reappearance, Samuel giving to Nelly for the punishment except the Geos of Light, Samuel, Byron, Eureka and Dillain were only main character) *Episode 69: Samurai Past (Samurai, Samuel remember in the past about Master Xandred destroyed, Master Xandred reappearance, Part One) *Episode 70: Sacrifice for Powers (Samurai, Minnie joined Peter Team and Lion loss his Samurai partner, Part Two) *Episode 71: Perfect Friend (Samurai, Young Reika Kitami reappearance, Lion gained his new Samurai powers) *Episode 72: Powers Of The Bakugan (Bakugan, Dharak reappearance, GrandLocomon and his passengers reappearance) *Episode 73: The New Believix Powers (Winx Club, Bloom reappearance, Dillain gained the Kizerix Mode for the first time) *Episode 74: Hero Never Give Up (RPM, not only the Rangers) *Episode 75: Godzilla in the Pirates (I'm in the Godzilla, Iron Godzilla reappearance) *Episode 76: Lost Hope (Clive reappearance) Elemental Strike *Episode 77: Pirates, Never Give Up (Clive easily defeat Dillain and his team, but rescued by Samuel) *Episode 78: Elements Crypts (Dillain drawing the own four Crypts and Elemental Crypt and become new Zords) *Episode 79: Helping Spirits (Dillain learned his similarite Animal Spirit moves called Crypt Spirit movement) *Episode 80: Samuel's Traces (Clive using the secret move to transformed into Great Bat) *Episode 81: Rasen Bomb Attack (Clive want him to revenge on Samuel) *Episode 82: New Samurai Warrior (Samurai, Minnie leave the formation, Young Reika Kitami reappearance) *Episode 83: Lion's New Warrior (Pokemon, Lucian reappearance) *Episode 84: MB's Returned (Metroid, MB reappearance) *Episode 85: The Evil Has Come (Darkros is now full appearance) *Episode 86: Samuel's Legacy (Samuel sacrifice his powers to gave his son) *Episode 87: Parents with Vampire (Rolf and Saya reappearance, Dillain earned his wish actually is Diva the Dillain's Great Power) *Episode 88: Secret Great Power (Saya reappearance, the Secret Great Power was her sword to slash the Chiropterans) *Episode 89: The Mysterious Red Samurai Ranger (Unnamed person first appearance) *Episode 90: Legend Of Samurai (Her name was revealed is Kiley Kotobuki the daughter of Shawn Awkwar (Shark Zord) and Tsumagi Kotobuki, she revealed was the second head of Symbol Morpher Protector, Dillain give Kiley to the Symbol Morpher what every he needs) *Episode 91: Evolutionary Time (Lion Piratezord learned how to evolve into Liger Zord) *Episode 92: Day For Time (Dillain give away his powers to his father Samuel and turned back into true form) *Episode 93: Begins To The End *Episode 94: Farewell To The Hero (MB was defeated by Dillain and his father Samuel) *Episode 95: Treasure Of Rangers (Dillain gained the Zeed Battlizer Mode, Darkros is defeated by Dillain) *Episode 96: Self-Destruction (Part One, Samuel last combat against Vilgax) *Episode 97: Self-Destruction (Part Two, Samuel finally defeat Vilgax and sent to prison) *Episode 98: Self-Destruction (Part Three, Dillain give the Key Rangers to Light Of GEOS to protect it) *Episode 99: Keeping Safely (Part Four, Light Of GEOS return back their Rangers much as their parents proud) *Episode 100: Control Of Destiny *Episode 101: The Brand New Panzer Zord (Liger Zord learned evolve into Panzer Zord) *Episode 102: Battle Of The Enemies *Episode 103: Great Battle For Now *Episode 104: Silence Greatest *Episode 105: Power On Their Hearts (Part One) *Episode 106: Battle For Earth (Part Two) *Final Episode: The Finale Battle (Part Three, Carly Shay reappearance) Special Episodes This special episodes are between and no Rangers on the episodes. *Special Episode 1: Police Judgement (Doggie reappearance) *Special Episode 2: Sky Into Pirates Triva *The few characters are not appears on American version. *This only Power Rangers that Scott Truman was not married the girl, but Ziggy (accidentally) married Mira Clay replaces Scott. While Super Sentai, Sosuke marry Akina Miyazawa and Ren also marry Shigure Takashima. But, Shawn Arkward (as Shark Zord) also marry female human named Tsumugi Kotobuki. *This only Ox Zord does not have many Zords to combine, but used transformation into Megazord Mode. *As the Orange Ranger, Zip does not used for Silver Ranger, but on Super Sentai. *Sentientment Mode first appearance look like Enchantment Mode. *The Super Pirate Mode is actually part of Dillain's Super Pirate Disk. Samuel said "He already has one" and "Dillain already got the power of Super Pirate Mode". *This the one hour special event of Pirates Attack and Iron Godzilla. *The Pirates Attack can be Elemental Strike. Unlike Pirates Attack, the monsters was cannot used grew, but only using robots to defeat Pirate Rangers. *Carly Shay make the reapperance of Elemental Strike at the end of final episode. Category:Series